Who Wants To Be A Superhero?
by sully vann
Summary: The criminal returns to the crime scene Greg and Sara are investigating. Rating for language and adult themes.


"Ah, another day; another pair of dead bodies." Greg sighed, leaning over to take pictures of the 419s he had been paired with Sara for.

"Don't tell me you're already jaded, Greg. This is only, what, your third month as a CSI?" Sara said, grinning from across the room.

"Not jaded. Just wish there was some variation in the cases I'm assigned. Like the one Nick worked last week: clowns with a suicide pact."

"Trust me, the interesting ones can be just as bad as simpler ones. Now hurry up with the pictures!" Sara motioned towards the body again, noticing David hovering towards the doorway.

Half an hour later, David rolled the body out.

"So, theories?" Sara asked Greg as he surveyed the room.

"What is this, make Greg feel like the new kid day?" Greg whined. "First you remind me how long I've been in the field, now you're asking me to spout off theories like Grissom."

"Low blow, Sanders." Sara replied. "I'm not anything like Grissom is when he's training, thank you very much."

"Hey guys," a uniformed officer addressed the pair from the opened door. "Brass just got a call from the next door neighbor, they might have some information. We're going to go check it out."

"Okay, Billy. Thanks." Sara said, smiling at the man as he left. "Now, let me hear a theory. Just run through the scene."

"Well," Greg started, sighing. "Let's see. The vics were sitting here," Greg said, indicating the couch in front of the TV.

"Sitting?"

"Yeah, sitting. It's a couch!" Greg said, surveying the scene. Our guy entered through the back door they left open for the dog to go in and out – reason number ten hundred I'm never going to get a dog." Greg said, walking from the back door to the couch where the vics were found.

"Hmm," Greg said, looking down at the couch.

"What do you see?"

"The blood spatter doesn't look like they were sitting, watching TV," Greg said. "It looks like – much more." Greg said, blushing. "And this vase? Looks like it was hit and fell off the table before the attack. So all signs lead to the possibility that – " Greg trailed off, looking at Sara who was printing the back door.

"Maybe they were getting hot and heavy during the attack?" Sara supplied, looking up from the door and grinning at Greg.

"Right." He agreed. He bent down to take pictures of the couch when he heard a thump from the back off the house.

"You okay?" He called out in Sara's direction.

"That wasn't me." She replied, standing up and moving towards Greg as they heard another noise, this time from the side of the front room.

Greg backed up towards Sara protectively as they heard shuffling footprints near the front door. The door handle turned and a scraggly looking man entered the room, waving a gun around like a madman.

"You two!" He yelled. "Who are you?" He asked, pointing the gun at Greg. Sara made the move to grab her gun, but Greg caught her arm.

"I'm Greg and this is Sara, sir." Greg replied.

"You two cops?" He snarled.

"No," Greg stated plainly.

"We're crime scene investigators." Sara supplied as she made her way out from behind him. Greg winced as he saw the man's eyes go wide.

"Like fingerprints and shit? Oh, hell no. You two can't be in here!" He said, starting to wave his gun again. "That bitch was cheating on me. She got what she deserved. I didn't commit no crime, man!"

"Listen, sir. You could let us go, make us leave our kits behind. We don't have any evidence on us. We have to keep it in the kits. You could just let us walk out that door, then we don't have anything on you." Greg reasoned, his heart beating wildly.

"What makes you think I won't kill both of you? That'd be a whole lot less trouble for me." The man said, training his gun on Greg. "Wait, I got a better idea. Maybe I'll tie you up, then have some fun with that bitch over there. She looks like she's a little uptight. Maybe I'd do her some good." He said, shifting so his gun was pointed at Sara.

Greg didn't even give the guy time to blink before he was throwing himself at him with all his weight. He managed to knock the guy to the ground, but the guy was quick in flipping Greg over.

"Greg! Damnit, Greg!" Sara said, reaching for her gun. She brought it level with Greg and the suspect, who were now struggling on the ground. "Greg! Get the fuck out of the way!"

Greg cast a look at Sara, the fear in his eyes apparent, before the suspect pinned him down again. Sara lined up her gun again, took a deep breath, and –

BANG!

Sara didn't think she had pulled the trigger, but the suspect was falling to the ground. Greg tried to scramble out of the way and the suspect landed half on him, half on the ground, not moving but bleeding profusely.

"Greg!" Sara yelled, rushing towards him as Brass radioed for an ambulance and Billy helped pull the suspect off of Greg. Greg tried to get up, but he only made it about halfway off the ground before he clutched his arm – the shot from the doorway that had hit the suspect had hit traveled through him and hit Greg, who was losing a lot of blood.

Sara ripped off her windbreaker and pressed it to Greg's arm.

"Greg? Greg, you're okay! And I'm okay! Jim and Billy are here – the suspect is down, an ambulance is on the way." Sara said, cradling Greg's head in her arms as she heard the sirens get closer.

"Greg? Greg, stay with me. Come on, you're okay! You're doing fine! The ambulance is almost here and they're going to take you and you're going to be fine, damnit! Greg! Do you hear me?" Sara screamed as Greg's eyes started fluttering shut.

"Excuse me, miss!" An EMT said, dropping to Greg's side. Jim gently took hold of Sara's arm and guided her away from Greg as the pair of EMTs stabilized Greg and loaded him into the ambulance.

"Sara?" Greg croaked.

"Hey, Greggo!" Sara said quietly, pulling her hospital chair closer. "How you feeling?"

"I'm – I'm good." Greg replied. "What- what happened?" Greg asked, looking at his bandaged arm and then back at Sara with a worried look.

"The suspect returned to our scene, remember? He pulled his gun and – and you tried to shield me. You tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't leave. He threatened to – well, he threatened to kill you and – rape me."

"Oh, Sara!" Greg replied, trying to turn more towards her as he began to remember.

"Easy, Greg!" Sara laughed. "I'm okay. You're okay. They removed the bullet in your arm, you're just going to do some rehab for your arm – you should be back to work in no time."

"You're okay?" He asked, still needed to be reassured.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Sara replied. "But next time, don't play Superman. Just let me draw my gun." Sara said.

Greg nodded in agreement before turning his head and quickly falling back to sleep.


End file.
